Love and lost hope
by Awesome1330
Summary: Ally is a new student and is very shy but only when it comes to music Austin is the only one that's ever heard her sing they fall in love over there passion of music but will that change FYI Im really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

**This is my first story on fanfic but don't not read it because of that because if no one posts there first then how r they supposed to post my point **

I was sitting in sonic boom business was slow as usual. So I went up to the practice room. I opened my book I had started writing a new song and I wasdetermined to finish it.

It goes like this ( I wrote it myself because I'm a song writer so it's probably bad)

_I don't need no make up to cover up my face _

_I don't need no one to tell me who I am today _

_I dont need nobody to tell me who to be _

_Cause I'm me and that's who I want to be _

_I may be pretty and wonderful _

_Awesome spectacular because I'm me _

_Im me cause everpone else is taken _

_And I'm happy about that _

_That way I can be me _

As I started onto the next verse I noticed someone walk by the door as if they saw me. I got up and walked out the door. I wonder who that could be I thought . I walked down the stairs andswap beach blonde hair walk out the door.

Austins pov

Wow she was amazing. I know I shouldnt have walked upstairs. But there was no one in sight. And I heard a wonderful voice not better then mine but ya know. I thought cockily.

I needed to her her sing again it was like angels. Not that I ever met angels. But if I did they would sound exactly like her.

I wonder wh o she is. Maybe shes the new girl that's supposed tocomment to school tommorrow because I don't think I've seen her before.

Allys pov

I walked into my very bare room that I had just gotten. I never wanted to move but it was never my choice. I started unpacking my bags. I unpacked clothes then shoes ( of course) then I took out my pictures and other stuff.

When I finished I went downstairs carefully trying not to be seen or heard by my dad.

Austins pov

Next day

I still can't get that lovely voice out of my head. I closed mylocker and went to home room ( I'm only in middle school do I'm sorry if I get schedules mixed up or wrong ).

In Home room my teacher ms. Walton is introducing the New Student.

I didnt listen I continued my conversation with dez

Then my friend walks over and says Do you know her? She's really hot .

Yeah I said

Yeah that's it Id say she's smokin hot He said

I look over at her and suddenly start drooling almost . She was wearing a pair of uhh umm black uggs with a black dress that's about knee length with a pink jacket that had a flower design. Her hair was braided to one side and she was wearing a headband that had music notes on it.

For some reason she looked familiar yet I still couldn't put my finger on it.

Allys pov

When I walked into class the teacher introduced me I tryed to not flinch when she put her hand on my back and showed me my seat. Why why does my life have to suck?

I sat next to a girl with crazy curl hair and cheetah print everything. During the ten minutes of home room she told me all about herself.

Her name is Trish her hair is naturally curly and she gets a newjob almost everyday. Then she asked about me I told her that I just moved from Ohio because my mom got a new job. But she was always working late. While I continued I had the strangest feeling that I wasBering watched.

I looked around the room trying to connect eyes with anyone . That's when I realized that everyone waslooking at me guys gave me that I'm tots into u and the girls gave me the evil eye. But there was one person other then triswho wasn't. He had beach blond hair very similar to the hair I saw last night. He got up and walked over

Hi he said I said hi back

Then came a girl her name is cassy I think

Just cause ur the new girl doesn't mean u can take myman bitch she said then she pecked him on the lips gave me an evil glare and walked away

He apologized and started talking I wasn't really listening much he was cute not cute hot. Then I saw him dare at my foot dang he noticed .

**So what do ya think to much to little review **

**I ll try to write another chapter now but I might not have time **

**Things to guess**

**One what is wrong with ally **

**Two why is cassy do mean **

**Three what will happen next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry for mistakes**

**Austins pov**

The bell ring I look at ally oh I'm Austin I say.

Cool. Do u know where my next class is ?

What do u have ?

Math

Yeah thats where I'm going

Cool

I walk down the hall through the sea of people to get to math. We finally get there and there is an open desk next to me so I tell ally she can sit there . She does. As math starts mr McGuigan does role call

Arianna here

Courtney here

Carl here ...

Austin here I call ...

Is there anyone I missed ally raises her hand u forgot me she says and who r u ? Ally Dawson I'm new here I see ok let's start

Algebra blah blah blah calculus blah blah blah math blah blah blah

After what seems forever math is over thank god

I ask ally where she goes next

She saye she has social studies

I tell her I have language arts and that social studies is three doors down on the right.

I go to la and feel bad having to leave ally but it's the only way she will maor other friends. I go to la and sit down have u ever noticed how uncomfy the seats r? I wonder how ally's doing I hope she's ok .

OMG ! I just realized cassy is in social studies right now . That's when I hear the door open and I can hear threevoices Cassys ms Waltons and oh no ally's ( bet u guessed that )

I gotnip and asked if I could go to my locker for a Pencil because my lockers right next to them

When I go out to my locker I see ally shed a few tears cassy has that bitchy look on her face . Why did she have to hurt ally what did she say by did she say it some times I want to break up with cassy but that would destroy my ego because I wasn't very popular moving from Ohio dating cassy gotMyers to the top of the charts. If I break up with cassy I'll ruin my ego even though I'm certain she's. Heating on me with some hunk is what the girls call him Dallas.

I know she hes a thing for him so if I broke uP with her she would probably go to Dallas and I could date ally . Probably wouldn't work because ally probably only likes me as a friend ( for now wink wink)

Ally's pov

Social studies yeah another subject I hate other then language arts u probably wouldn't think that of me most people know I write a lot in my nOte book so they would think I like language arts but I don't

So ant way when I walk into social studies I see cassy hanging out with her want a bes. She walks over to my desk and right before I sit down flips it over. R u scared bitch she asks

No why would and should be scared of u

Because there r a lot of things u don't know about me one thing is that I have a brown belt in karate

Hahahaha u make me laugh there are a lot of things u don't know about me for example I have a black belt in Kung fu (i dont know If they do belts or not in Kung fu) . And I've fought in hand to hand combats .

Yeah and that means ur better then me . I could see that I was winning because she was having a hard time coming up with something to say So I say you know ur so uptime if someone stuck a lump of coal up ur ass within seconds u would be suiting diamonds

Everyone gasped you did not just say that cassy said

Sure we can say that . That's when I realiTed i might have vorne to far .

All of the sudden i felt someone Jump ontop of me pulling at my Haie ans ripping at my Face

Then i Hit her back pinnend her Down ans was punching her then she grabs my wrist ans Twist it looseNing my grip on her that's whan theTahoe hits me so hard my head starts to hurt

Then I see purple heels standing in front of me . I look up . Damn its the teacher she brought us into the hallway

Whqt started this

Cassyanswered she's trying to take my man

No I'm not I'd never get in between u and Austin he was just showing me were math was

Then I saw Austin walk out of his cLassroom and towards his locker thank god every one was quiet while he grabbed a pencil then he walked back into his classroom

We best start class as well now I want both of u to go to the nurse to check onthose bloody noses without hurting each other .

As we walked down to the nurse I thought about Austin he is acctually really cute so cute . The way his hair bounces the way his eyes are the perfect brownidh color .

Cassy stops for a second and looks straight into my eyes

I got my eyes on u she says .

I ignored he'd the rest of the walk and picturedmore with Austibight I also thought Dallas was really cute . And supposivly single.

**I know this chapter was really short and problbly really bad but keep reading **

**Today is Wednesday and tommorrow is rhurs day I should be able to update and because I don't have musical reherrsal tommorrow I can update more **

**If u don't like the story. Please tell me so I can decide weather to continue my story and no one reads it **

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw  
Reveiw  
Reveiw**

**Reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 So when we last left off, cassy and ally had gotten into a fight and were walking down to the nurse. But now I'm starting at the end of the school day.**

** Ally's pov **

****The bell rung for the last time today. I wasn't looking forward to going home for many reasons. Many many reasons. I grabbed my stuff from art and went to my locker. When there I saw my locker was right next to Austins.

He was coming down the hall with a grin on his face. He looked very happy. He had a million dollar smile on his face. His lips were so ... Wait wait ally don't go falling head over heels for some guy.

Hey.

Hi , I responded.

Hey I was wondering of u had any plans tonight because me and a bunch of other people are going to dezs patty and cassy can't come so I wanted to know if u would go with me.

I thought about this thinking, well first I was second choice, I could get away from him, and third well third I was more of hoping there would be pickles. Sure I said

Great pick u up at 7

Kk I said. With that we exchanged numbers and left school.

Apparently Austin is also on my bus. So I sat next to him in the 11th grade section of the bus. Austin wanted to sit with the 12 th graders, but I'm not the type to get in trouble much.

When I gOt home I layed out my dress that I was going to wear. Then I hoped in the shower. The shower was soothing to my sores.

When I finished my shower I put on sweats and a shirt. I walked downstairs and ate not sure if there would be good food or pickles at the party. When I finished eating I walked back upstairs and put on my dress. It was a dark navy blue dress with sequence on it. I wore blue heels nOt too tall but not to small. I added smokey eyeshadow and some lipstick so I wasn't looking dead. Then I did my hair I wore it up in a braid that was on top of my head like a bun sort of. Then when I was ready to go I got a text from Austin.

Hey if it's ok with u I'll meet u at sonic boom.

I texted him back , kk see u soon. And with that I drove to sonic boom when I got there Austin wasn't there yet. I walked in and walked up to the practice room. I went to the piano and started to sing one of my song :

I know he is being sweet but he really gets on my nerves

I can't stand it oh oh can't stand it no no

Get him out of my head get him to stop sitting next to me

Get him away ayayay cause he's buggin me

( I wrote that song to it was one of my fist so yeah)

I had written that song for Elliot. Because he wouldnt leave me alone. That's when I realised that Austin was standing in the door way.

Wow, he said. That was great I mean seriously and I love ur dress.

What r u doing? Did u hear my song?

Yeah. It was great.

Really?

Yeah and u have an amazing voice.

No I don't ur just saying that.

U acctually r amazing.

Really ok um let's go

We got into his car and drove to the party. Wen we where almost there we drove past a house that was having another party. Austin stopped the car " that's Cassys house" he said. Then he drove down to dezs house where there was an even bigger party. Austin stopped the car and got out this came over and opened my door so I could get out.

We walked up to the door and the music was already super loud. The door was open so we walked in to see what seemedhundreds of kids. All of them were dancing and having a good time. There was a stage set up for live music I wonder who was performing it could be anyone.

Austins pov

When we got in their were lots of people all dancing. There was also a stage for when I preform for his present. I deCided to ask ally if she wanted a drink and she said yes. When I went to get some drinks I saw de Hanging out with trish. I smiled and laughed. I got the drinks and walked back to ally. When I walked back I found a bunch of guys hanging around ally. I was angry but it was time for me to sing and since I didn't pick a song yet, I decided to sing a song for ally.

I got up on stage and started.

Hey people I yelled into the mic

I got a response

Im going to sing a song I picked out for my date tonight . Then I smiled at ally . A lot of the girls looked at ally. And the guys looked at Me.

Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Because they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just trying to get some  
Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none  
It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't want to sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
Because we don't want to be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go, go, go  
Hands down, there will never be another one (Nope)  
I've been around, and I've never seen another one (Never)  
Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on (Nothing)  
And you wild when you ain't got nothing on? (Ha-ha)  
Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop, now think about it  
I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show  
And just like that, girl you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know  
Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame

( excuse the phone)

I finished the song and my awesome dancing and everyone was cheering. I walk over to ally. She's smiling like a lunatic.

Was that seriously for me?

Yeah I wrote that for u ever since I heard u sing the first time at sonic boom.

Well it was really sweet... Wait more then once.

Yeah I um once snuck up to the Practice room and when u turned ur head to look I ran downstairs and out the door.

That was u!

Uh yeah.

Whatever we will talk about this later, let's just have a good time.

Kk.

Ally's pov

We were having a great time after Austin sung.

Then he came.

" where have u been!" , he said " I've been looking every where for u!"

Thats when the party was ruined for me.

**So what did u think like it **

**Kk so things to guess **

**1 who is he**

**2 what's happening at Cassys house**

**3 did Austin acctually write the song for ally or cassy possibly someone else **

**4 what will happen next **

**I might not be able to update until Monday but I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ChaTer 4 **

**Sorry I forgot to mention I don't own notin on u by bob**

**But I do on the other songs so far in my story. **

**Sorry for mistakes:) **

Allys pov

He grabs my hair and pulls me out the door. When we r outside I see everyone pile outside to see what's going on. He then throws me on the ground unaware of the people behind him.

( if u haven't guessed yet) why did my dad always do this?

While I was on the ground he started kicking me. Everyone stared in horror.

Austin comes up to try and help he he comes around and helps me up while he's taking a breath from kicking me. Then he realizes that I'm up and her pushes me down and kicked Austin where the sun don't shine then he turned back to wasscreaming in my face saying I'm a bitch and should deserve to die and such.

Then I notice almost everyone has there phone out videoing it. I would finally have evidence. This would be the last time.

Get in the car we r going home , he yelled.

I got up and scrambled into the car glad to just go home . When we got in the car I saw everyone look towards Austin and helP him up.

Austins pov

I almost blacked out.

Next thing I know ally's gone with her dad and my bros are helping me up. I need to help ally . Why hasent she told anyone? He also threatened to kill her I hope not . I really need to helP ally but i dont know where she is or went. I decide to check her house it would take a good 20 minutes.

Allys pov

When we got inside he yelled at me to go to my room. When I ranupstairs I was happy. He had let me off easy and I knew it would be the last time ever thank the heavens.

When I got upstairs I changed into pjs and climbed in bed. I thought about my dad coming hOme drunk every night. Then I heard my door open I could tell my punishment wasn't over yet.

Austins pov

Ten minutes left I can make it. I hoPe she is ok. I honestly only known her for a day or two and I already feel like I can'tlive without her. I hope she's ok. I got there eventually and walked in the lights were on and the door was open . I looked around quietly then I heard a noise from upstairs. I walked up and opened the door to find to my astonishment one of the cruelest things I've ever seen anyone do.

**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to finish a chapter before Monday and I needed a finish to what happened. **

**Things to guess**

**1 what happened in the house**

**2 we still haven't found out about what happened at Cassys house **

**3 why does Lester abuse ally **

**4 how is ally and Austin going to come together **

**5 what will happen next **

**All this and more will be answered in the next few chapters**.

Reveiw review review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Musical is over:( butMeans that I get to write more;) yeah!

Austins pov ( later on)

Great so now ally's mom is dead and her dad is in jail. I feel so bad for ally. Who's she going to live with? Whi is going to pay for there house and sonic boom? Why did her dad have to do this?

Austin. Said a police officer

Yeah

Do u know if ally has any other family?

No I don't I've only known her for a day.

Ok. Thank u you can leave if u would like. She said and left me. Since it was almost midnight I decided to go home.

When I got home I took a long shower. I got out and put on a pair Of sweat pants. Then I heard the door ring. I was about to go get it when IHeard my mom get it. I heard my mom soft voice and I could tell that the other voice was a girl with a women. I knew all the voices. I decided to go downstairs to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

When I got downstairs I saw Mimi ally and the police officer from earlier all sitting In my living room. I think they were drinking coffee but I can't tell.

It took a min for them to notice I was there. Mimi was the first to notice. Then the police officer then ally. Ally just stared at me. I was going to say something cocky but I didn't. The police officer looked then looked back at her coffee. And Mimi told me to go put on a shirt.

So I ran upstairs grabbed a shirt and put it on as i ran downstairs. When I got dOwnstairs I notIced that allyahead a suitcase.

Flashback

I walked to the airplane. I had never left Ohio before. And there was also this new girl. She was really pretty. I was so dissapointed. I would probably never come back. And my music carreer was finally going to happen then we had to move.

Flash back in flashback

I hated him. I hated life. I hated everyone and everything. I wish he would go die in a ditch. Life was horrible so we had to leave. We had to leave him.

Back to reality few hours later.

So nowI sleeping well trying to sleep. I was laying on the couch and ally was in my bed. I had insister ever since I found out Mimi said she would take care of ally till she found another place. I had insisted she sleep in my bed. I got to say she is really good at debating because it took an hour just to figure out who gets the bed the. Another half an hour to figure out who gets the better pillow and blanket. So she is in my bed. I ovisly won The debate. But only after saying we can swoop nights and I'm glad I did so I would not survive life on the couch.

Another reason I zcouldnt sleep is because Alllys snoring.

Did u know thAt girls snore because I didn't. Thats 100% foreign.

I was so tired that I was sucked into a dream land full of singing , dancing, hearts , ally , no school , ally ... Wait did I Judy think about ally for about 20 minuets. Creepy. I mean she's pretty and all but I'm dating cassy. Speaking of cassy, I wonder how her party went.

Next day still Austins pov

I walked up to cassy hey I said

Hey

So how was your party last night? I mean since I wasn't invited. I could see the guilty in her face. That is the one thing I can see in most people.

I dont know what ur talking about, I didn't have a party.

Oh really then why did I just so happen to see ur housewith blasting music and party lighls.

Right then I knew I had her

Okok I did have a party.

Why wasn't I invited.

Because I um I went with someone else

And who might this someone else be?

D d dallis

Of course ok ya know what we r done finished over.

What u can't dumP me I dump u!

Not this time.

I was glad I got that OVe with. I had so much in my mind. Like how the couch is really uncomfy, and what ally's dad did. I shivered I didn't like the thought of it .

Flashback

I Opened the door and walked in tO th room to find the crulist thing ever. Blood was everywhere and someone was dead on the floor. was laws cowering on her bed. She looked up to see me. I saw her and mouthed her that everything would be ok. Then I heard the bathroom door start to open. I quickly ran downstairs to the nearest phone. I picked it up and called 911.

Back to life:)-

Ally came to talk to me during basketballpractice . She liked to stay and watch me. Then I would drive us home. Ally didn't talk much after what happened actually I'm not certain if she talked at all. Did she?

So hat did u think ? Reveiw. recommend. Etc. If u have any ?S or comments pm or review


	6. Chapter 6

**So frustrated ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what happened is this is the third time I typed this chapter and because it'sereaalyally long and I don't want it to get deleted again I'm posting it as a fwe chapters instead of just one. **

Austins pov

I decided to see if ally really does still talk. So on the way home from peactice I was talking to her and she was talking back. Yea. When ally and I get back home police cars are at thenext door neighbors house. I see Mimi on the porch so I ask her "what happened. "

"Casey is dead someone killed her while u kids were at practice. " she said whole stifling a sob.

"Who. "

"The police have no clue who would do this and neither does her family. "

When ally wasn't looking Mimi said that "the police think it was Lester trying to kill ally but got the wrong house."

"But he's in jail !" I sort of whisper screamed

"He broke out about a few hours ago. "

By what happened next I could tell that ally had heard Mimi.

Ally ran off. I quickly caught up and grabbed her arm " ally," I said

What I could see the make up leaking from her eyes and her nose starting to run.

"Why r u running. "

Because of two reasons one running always worked for me and two because its my fault Casey's deaD. "

"No it's not it's lesters for not seeing how wonderful you are and hurting u. "

Later that night I got in bed to go to sleeP. After a while it was silent. The around about midnight I could her ally start to talk in her sleep morE. then she started to stirI in her sleep soon enough she was louder. Thn it was almost as if she was screaming so I got up and I ran over to ally and woke her up from her nightmare. When I did she started to cry in my arms. So then Itip ked her up and carried her bridle style to the bed and sat next to her as she sobed everyonce in a while I would tell her how its ok and all.

Then I started a connversatiomsons " how r u"

" ok"

"K so uh what do u want to talk about ? "

"Yeah acctually I was wondering if u wanted to play concurss "

"Yeah I love concurss I have some , acctually i have a lot because no one knows how to play ill go grab them. "

" I was wondering if we could go to the park instead and get the walnuts together "

"Ok "

So we left and when we got to the park I found out that ally's much better at confers then I am

Ok so that was part one of chapter six if ur wo serving why read what I wrote up top

I kno it's really short but I should have part to up tommorrow and then I should be able to write and post anotherwon Saturday because I'm not busy

But don't hold me to my word

Reveiw and pm or review with comments or questions

Sorryif I mad mistakes my Itouch is slow on me yes I write on my Itouch not c imputed

Se ya layers


	7. Chapter 7

Part two of chapter 6 also known as chapter 7

Austins pov

We hung out a little longer at the park then I had a great idea. " hey why don't we write each other a song."

" ok but just to warn u I'm not very good. "

" yeah u r urmuch better then me."

Ok fine

Ok hey and it can be about anything u want.

Ok start

It took me a while but I had finally finished my song for ally.

Mom u done

Ive been done

Ok I'll go first : ( I do not own this song)

**Send "Not A Love Song" Ringtone to your cell**You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no  
Lets not talk about it  
Drama - we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore it  
Find a way around it  
Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell, you're bluffing  
Now please don't take this the wrong way  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love that you buys the tickets (Uh-huh)  
And you don't make me watch your chick flick  
We've come so far,  
Being just the way we are  
If it's not broke, don't fix it  
I can't guess the meaning,  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)  
Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)  
[ From: . ]  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song  
I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy)  
What a guy  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you say you'd put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I always knew)  
I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (Not a love song)  
Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song**Send "Not A Love Song" Ringtone to your cell**

( I just sort of coped and pasted it from a website).

I love it ally said ok u ready for mine

Yeah okhere goes : ( I do own this song;))

Maybe one day won't be going so well nothing will be going my way

Everything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh ohEverything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh oh

Life may bring u on down

But even in ur toughest times just think to ur self

Everything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh oh

Everything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh oh

Life may bring u on down

So bring I on up

And bring it on

And keep on thinking

Everything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh oh

Everything happens for a reason so embrace it oh oh and love it oh oh

Oooooooooo embrace it and loooove it

I love it so so so so much

Its bad

No its not ally. Oh my god. It's almost morning we have to get home. So we walked back home because we walked there and when we got back Mimi was standing on the porch looking.

Allys pov

For once all this week thees was happiness in my life. It was whenever Austin was around. He made me feel safe and happy :)

When we got back from the park I could see Mimi on th porch. When she saw us she had a face full of relief and anger.

Flashback

I was four my mom was braiding my hair. My dad hasent caed in a few days. My mom was worried. So worried sh stayed up almost all night waiting for him to walk through the door. Then he did

Daddy I had exclaimed. I ran into his arms and squeezed him as hard as i could this was a while ago but still crystal clear. It was the day I would never forget.

After a while my daddy began to stay out a bit later one night he came home right before I went to bed and I saw him on the phone with another person. He was calling her sweety pie and cute flirty names.

Back to life.

My mom never really suspecited anything mE and him were the only ones that knew about my dads cheating.

But he always said if I told anyone he would do imaginable things.

Ally

Wait what

R u ok " said Mimi

I snapped back into reality

Teah I'm fine why

I just wanted to make sure ur ok

If u want to read hat last part hint hint sorry ally at least u get another friend other then Austin and trish to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is just an authors note. Sorry I promise to have one or two chapters up by Monday. Anyway few things. 1 few things on my mind for the story is actually I won't tell u. 2 sorry I don't update very often. I have softball basknetball just ended. And the musical just ended. I got a lead role no to brag or anything. I also have girl scouts. My baby sitting buissness and dance. Not to also mention school but yeah.

So keep reading I have a lot of ideas I might make this into a sequel if it becomes to long.

Promise to have 1 or2 chapters up by Monday night. Possibly Tuesday morning. Cause I write right before I go to bedso sometimes I fall asleep while writing

Pm me with questionscomments or ideas. Im open to all ideas or suggestions

Reveiw follow


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here we go chapter 9 sort of.

Austins pov

Monday morning

Beep beeP beeP

Beep beep beep

Yea, another day of school yet to come. Comment the sarcasm. It was my night in the bed so I go over to ally who is on the couch. When I reach her there is a smile on her face. She is so cute. It took me a moment to snaP out of it.

" ally," I said as i shook her to wake her up. " ally. "

" leave me alone Austin I want to sleep. " she said. I pulled the covers off of her but she didn't move. Uggghhhhh. I walked into the bathroom and got ready. As I expected when I walked out ally was lying on the sofa asleep. That's why when I was in the bathroom I grabbed a cup of water.

" ally ," I said. She didnt answer so I splashed the water from the cup onto her. She schreeched and stood up all wet.

" you're going to pay for that moon, " she said and ran into the bathroom with a cup of water and splashed it all over me.

" oh Dawson many many mistakes u just made are about to be made up," I said. I ran downstairs.

When I came back up ally had gotten another cup of water. And I pulled out my weapon. Her smile melted away.

" don't u dare moon," she said.

" to late Dawson," I said. And I squirted her with my water gun. Weplayed for a while getting each other soaking.

After a while I looked at the clock. Ifrowned. Shit.

" ally," isaid

" yeah," she said.

" To be continued." then I glanced atother clock she did to. We jumped up and started getting ready for the day.

At school

I walked into home room. Mrs. Waltonstood in the front of the class and introduced us all to Kira. ( dun dun daaaaa)

Right away for some reason I could see that ally didn't like Kira. Kira was beautiful, geourgeous, pretty, hot, etc. Anyway I noticed that all the guys were staring at Kira. Some actually already walked up to her and asked for numbers. And all the girls were staring at hr jealous.

I noticed one more thing that almost blew me away had last name. Not only because it's moon and star. But that she has the same last name as jimmy star from star records. She also sort of looked like him. I could just see it now Me and Kira going out and because of that her dad will make me famous and ally can write me awesome songs.

" Austin," ally said.

" yeah ," I replied. Noticing no one but me ally and mrs Walton were in the room.

" the bell rang. " and with that we walked to math.

I wasn't very excited for math. But that was before I found out that Kira ls inAmy math class!

Since we got to chose our seat and change every day I asked Kira if she wanoted to sit with me. SheSaid ok ! I haven't even known the girl for 15 minutes I was already falling head over heels for her. I talked a lot with her during clasS. she is awesome. About halfway through I glanced at ally. Her head was facing the board but her eyes were on me and Kira. Creepy.

It was later on in the day and I had found out Kira's in all myclasses. I also decided to ask her out. I walked up to her.

" Kira," I said.

" yeah ," she replIed.

" um.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

" sure sounds wonderful. " she said. We exchanged numbers and made plans for Friday night at the moVies.

Yeah woo hoo. I was doing my victory dance. Yes. I decided to tell ally figuring she could help me decide what to wear. Even if it was a few days away.

Allys pov

So today was interesting. First me and Austin had a water fight in the morning. Second Kira came to school today as the new girl. And everyone wasexchanging numbers with her. And third there is a new girl she is in my reading, social studies, and language arts class. Her name is Kristen. She is actually really nice wand kind. We became friends almost instantly. And I invited her o my birthday party on Friday.

A little later I was on the bus and sitting with Kristen for two reasons first she's on my bus. And second Austin's sitting with Kira. We aloes a lot about randOm things that girls talk about. Including guys, clothes, etc. aka the usual Things girls talk about. I was so excited for my birthday Friday. All my friends would be there. trish, dez, Kristen, and Austin. My BFFS are usually what I call them. Austin told me he asked out Kira and so I assumed that he would want me to invite her to my party and make friends. So I decided to invite her too.

Did I do better ?

Things to guess not many but a couple

1: what will Austin do after he remembers ally's birthday

2: what role is Kristen going to play in the story.

Fyi I made up Kristen.

Reveiw pm with questions comments or ideas


	10. Chapter 10

Ok do here we go FYI I found me itouch!

Austins pov

Yea. Yea. Yea. Yea. Yea. I. Got. Kira. To. Go. Out. With. Me! ( notice how excited he is). Oh yea I need to ask Ally what to wear and where to go. Ok um let's see ally is sitting a few seats in front of me. I'm so glad I can tell ally everything. I was about to ask ally when I realized Kira's right next to me. I didn't want her to know so I decided to wait till after I hang out with Kira. Since we are on the same bus sometimes I get off a Kira's stop and she gets off at mine. Today I'm going to her house.

Allys pov

I'm so glad I've made some friends. Kristen just moved from Pennsylvania. I was so excited for Friday.

When I got back to the house yes I sort of call it where I live cause it I walked in. I went to Mimi.

" Mimi," I said.

" yes," asked Mimi.

" can I sleepover at a friends house?" I asked. " please."

" but it's a school night."

" but she lives down the street, and is on the same bus and I can just go to school from her house." I persuaded.

" If you promise not to stay up to late. "

" oh thank you thank you thank you!" I I ran upstairs and called Kristen. I told her I shoud be over in about an hour.

I packed my bag leaving out what I'm going to wear over to there. Then I hoppeD in the shower. When I finished I got out and put on the clothes I set aside. Then I curled my hair on my shoulders. I was ready to leave so I walked downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Austin caught me just as I was about to leave.

" where are you going?" he asked.

" to a friends for the night. "

" um hey I was wondering if you could help me plan my date with Kira ?"

" sure when is it ?" I asked.

" Friday. " I was furious with that answer. So I gave him a dirty look and walked out the door.

I heard him say something as I walked out the door.

Austins pov

What did I do?! All I did was simply ask her to help me plan my date on Friday. I decided to ask Mimi.

" Mimi, do you know why ally gave me a look and then walked out the door?" I asked.

" no, what did you say to her?"

" I asked her to help me plan my date for Friday. "

" AUSTIN MOON!"

"a what did I do ?"

" you asked ally to help you plan a date on her birthday !"

" omg ally's birthday is Friday." I explained. " what should I do?"

"Im not going to tell you because I always tellyou. Just fix it and make the right choices. Your best friend or your girlfriend. "

" ok " and that was the end of our conversation. Ughghghghhghhgghh.

Ally's pov

I can't believe him I mean we've only been sharing the same room for how long a month maybe two. I didn't forget his birthday. But of course he forgot mine. Whatever I'm going to enjoy myself and just ignore him for the rest of my life.

Kristen's family is also super nice. She has two siblings ; an older sister named Kylie in 12 th grade, and a little brother Josh who is in 9 th grade. Her parents are super nice too. Her dad is a cop. And her mom well acctually i dont know what her mom does. But they are super nice.

Me and Kristen went up to her room. We talked a lot about my party and what it was about. She wanted and thought it would be cool to have a big party and have Austin perform live. But mostly because it's my 16th birthday. I just wanted a small party. Just me my friends and of course Austin's girlfriend yeah. We made the invites. And Kristen said she would give one to dez and I would get Austin trish and Kira because their all in my home room.

The next day.

I walked to Kira.

" hey Kira I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party?" I asked.

" um sure." she said. " I would love to. " she took an invite.

" bye " I said. Then I walked to trish .

" trish "

" what."

" I was wondering if you would come to my party?"

" sure " she Said. " why not" to tell you the truth that was a little offensive.

" Great!" i said. " oh and I was wondering if you could give this to Austin I don't really want to talk to him right now?"

" sure as long as you tell me why later. "

" ok" I agreed. Trish walked over to Austin they talked a bit then trish shoved it in his face and walked off.

" what did you do?"!

" I asked him why your upset at him and don't want to talk to him. "

" why?!"

" because I wanted to see if he knew. "

I couldn't believe trish did this. And that she was so calm during the whole conversation. Ughgghghghhg

I just walked off and ignored mostly everyone all day. Including Kristen.

It almost seemed as if everyone was turning against me.

Dun dun daaaaaaaaaaa. Thee end sorry it took so long to uPdate I have so much going on that I might right it down so you feel my stress. Never mind Im nOt going to because 1) it would be like another 100 words and I'm to lazy to do that. 2) because I don't need stAlkers.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people I'm so so so so so sI so do so so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been the most busy person ever. Even though u might not want to read this even though it's not a note please. So I'm here to tell u that 1) I'm so sorry this took forever to update. 2) I'm sorry this isn't an update on the story. 3) I might start another story but I'm not sure yet.0) and best for last! 4) spring break starts Thursday no school yeah. there are three reasons this is good 1) more updating time. 2) no school. 3) no homework. And those three things all = updatIng time. I'm going to try to update on Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday and monday at least one chapter each day possibly more depends on my schedule. And yes I do have a life I don't just sit here and type for ur entertainment.

_**Im not sure though but I'll try.**_

Until next time

? Did u actually read the whole note I mean I took the tOme to write it so yeah read review


	12. Chapter 12

I love u all so much. My story has a little more then 3,000 views ! Omg. I 3 u all. Ok so I know u have been waiting for this chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. Ok so here we gO.

Austin's pov.

I know what I'm going to do to fix this. It might take till Friday but it will get done. And even though ally won't talk to me she will love me later. Not that type of love like the friendly love. I've been working on this since I found out Monday. It's Thursday now. I can't wait to apologize I've been waiting all week. And I've been trying to talk to her all day. I wrote her a song and given how bad I am because those songs I sung\" wrote " were written by dez. Yep I had dez write me songs. The one that I sung at the party and the one that was in the park. I had him write songs for me. But it's not like I force him to. I tell him what's on my mInd and he writes awesome lyrics. Then I add a tune and beat and it's a song. But the one I'm singing to ally tommorrow I wrote myself. It's actually not to bad.

Any way wait. And Kira was invited too. So I asked Kira if she wanted to go to the party with me Friday and then hang out next Friday. She said it sounded great because she hasn't been to a party since she got here and is really excited.

I hope Ally likes the present I got her!

Now that I think about it I wonder how ally feels. I know she hates me. Plus seeing me every morning happy and ready for the day while she still has bed head makes it even worse. Not to mention walking and laughing down the hall linking hand with Kira. Now that I think about it I need to make my song a lot better if she isn't going to hate me later.

I walked to art. Im in the same class as ally. So when I'm about to go up to her and talk, I see she is already talking to Dallas. Wait I thought he was going out with Cassidy( yes yes i know I changed it from cassy to Cassidy because I realized its Cassidy thanks to a review. Thanks!). I decided to ask around I'm not going to let Dallas cheat on ally.

" alright class take your seats please." said the teacher aka Mrs.. Shipe. ( all the teachers I use are actual teacher I have / had.). I started drawling. We were doing pastiche on Peter max. Some people think he is the guy that made the wawa hoagie festival. But he isn't. Actually Peter max black made a pastiche for that. I dont know his actual name. But yeah.

So anyway I'm using a famous art peice called Andy mouse by Keith haring. I'm copying that but am also adding peters style. Yeah confusing I know. So any way ally sits across he table and she is doing the scream and also adding peters style. I'm so excited to finish. And yes I am a art person. Some people don't think that but since I can't write I express my feelings through art. But the thing is I don't want to be an artist I want to be a popstar. And I want ally and dez to write my songs.

Anyway I'm using really bright colors to express my happiness because I can'twait to sing at ally's party.

Allys pov.

Ive starTed talking to trish, dez, and Kristen. Those are really the only people that ever talk to me. Austin has been trying to talk to mE. But I won't listen. Hes probably going to say a really long apology that takes forever. And I'm all about gettinG to the point. so when I was walking to art Dallas came and darted walking with me. We talked he is super cute and he is super nIce and funny. As we walked to class I saw Austin looking at us. So at almost everything he says I laugh and he laughs too. I guess I'm sort of jealous. And I mean he makes me jealous I make him jealous. And he told me how he had to break up with Cassidy. She was so stubborn and annoying. He understood why Austin broke up with Cassidy. When he said Austin I took a glance at Austin. Then I realized we were already in class. Austin was working on his art.

" everyone take your seats please," Mrs.. Shipe said.

" ally," asked Dallas.

" yeah." I said with curiosity. I wanted to know so bad what goes on in his head. I wanted to know almOst everything about him.

" I wanted to knOw if you would go out with me?"he asked. I was surprised astonished excited beyond happy. Then I thought " hey I could make Austin jealous by going out with Dallas. The same way he made me jealous with Kira.

" sure, why not," I said in a cool voice even though gallons of excitement were boiling up inside me. Then I invited him to my party tommorrow and he couldn't wait. To tell you the truth neither could I.

I continued wOrking on my art peice the scream. It expressed my feelings about my dad. Not as well as music though. Music is one thing I always could express myself in.

Later that afternoon.

I went to sonic boom it was sort of an abandoned place now no one ever goes there but me. It has all my memories good and bad. Of my mom, who Lester killed the night of the party. Of him himself. Even though it was still pretty new for some reason it still meant so much to me.

I went up to th practice room. I sat down at the piano and started to play as I played I took out my book and started singing the song I wrote recently:

I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

( I do not own because of u by Kelly clarkson.)

I finished the song and left to go hang out at Dallas's place. Leaving the stir to be once more abandoned.

I know a lot of u are super happy I updated. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tina who kept txting and texting me to update.

Reveiw. I know there r several of us who don't review. I also know I had more then 3k views of my story. So review all u silent readers I want tono one how I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi hi so ok I know I'm not the best story on fanfic but I'm not the worst. So yeah. Oh and the guest comment. Thanks for sharing ur thoughts but you could of said why u don't like it. But ur probably not reading this because if u don't like it why would u continue reading. My point.

Ok so anyway previously

ALly's pov

**I went up to th practice room. I sat down at the piano and started to play as I played I took out my book and started singing the song I wrote recently: ( because of u by Kelly Clarkson) **

**I finished the song and left to go hang out at Dallas's place. Leaving the store to be once more abandoned.**

Austins pov

I went to trish's house after school.

" trish," I said.

"what do you want Austin!"

" hey why are you mad at me?"

" because ally's my best friend and you hurt her," she said while making a fist. " and you better not show up to ally's party tommorrow with out an apology or your face might not be as pretty as it is now moon. " now I'm 100% freaked. I mean whAt if my songs nOt good enough. I think I'll bring a mini first- aid kit with me tommorrow ya know just in case. Wait did she just call me pretty boy. I started smiling. Then for some reason. Someone punched me in the gut. Realizing I was still in front of trish. Isaid," what was that for?!"

" oh I was just warming up for tommorrow." and with that I ran away. as I started running I heard trish yell something but I couldn't make it out.

Trishes pov. ( I won't do these often just when I think I need it.)

Austin started running not needing to be my warm up dummy for tommorrow. " don't forget the first aid kit. "When I walked inside I look out my bedroom window to see ally walking towards my house.

I walk downstairs to open the door for ally. When I get there I see she walks past my house. I was feeling a little hurt at that. She walks a couple more houses then stops at one. I realized who's house it was. I walk over to ally before she could knock.

" where you going?" I asked.

" to see Dallas. "

" wait. I thought you hated Dallas."

" I do. I mean did. But then he was talking to me during art and was really nice. Fun he asked me out I said yes and now I'm going to his house."

" ok have fun text me later. "

" ok. "

And with that ally knocked on the door and I walked away. I turned around. To only see the door closing and tO hear really loud music.

Allys pov.

I was coming from sonic boom to Dallas's house to hang out. Then all of the sudden trish pops out of nowhere. She talks and ask questions I answer them. The funny thing is though we are talking about Dallas outside Dallas's house. When we finished talking trish told me to text her later. Then I knocked on Dallas's door. He opened the door with a smile and then turned up some music. He seemed kind of upset. So I thought maybe he heard me and trish.

" how are you?" I asked.

" ok ," he answered suspiciously.

" are you ok?"

"i dont know. Why don't you tell me. "

" I dont know what your talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. "

" I honestly don't."

" you mean to tell me you don't know you are cheating on me !"

" what? I'm not cheating on you I can't beleive you would think that!" and then I just walked out of his house and to trishs house.

I knocked on the door to find no one to answer. So I walked to Kristen's house no one was there either. So I went to dez's house. Yeah I know not the smartest idea but I need someone to talk to. So yeah.

But of course when I get there he isn't there. But that oNe doesn't bother me because I didn't want to talk to anyone. So I did something I never thought I would do.

I went to Dallas's house. I rang his doorbell. And then when he opened the door And theN I ...

Austins pov

When I ran home I started working on the song. I would work on it all though till tommorrow. And when ally comes home I'll lock myself in a closet. Bit until then I'll work on it in th open.

So what do ya think. Cliff hanger! :)- ( that's a tounge)

Sooooooooooo sorry I didn't update I had family over. But of course I didn't know.

Things to guess

1) where is everyone

2) what did ally do

3) did you notic that ally and Austin's personality are sort of swapped.

4) this chapter is very important. What's so important.

5)What song is Austin working on

6) does austin actually need the first aid kit

7) what happened to allys dad

8) what will happen at the party

9) what will happen next.

Reveiwreview review


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so it seems like no one reads mystory anymore. I haven't gotten a single review in a long time and view rates keep going down. And yes I can see that. Another thing is that I got like Three really mean pms saying how my story sucks. They even had cursing.

So I think I'm going to stop my story maybe start another one. I probably won't though.

But if you guyswant my story to continue review or pm me if ya don't just don't.

So if I have at least 50 reviews by 4/15/13 then I will continue.

Peace out

And remember review review review


End file.
